What?
by MaxMizuhara
Summary: Tala seems to ignore Bryan, but when the tables turn, how's Tala going to react? . "I liked to have him repeat things to me. I listened to him sometimes, but I always ask."


Something I came up with while waiting for my community to start up on LJ. Anyone want to join there's mass room just message me I'll send you the link and details.

What?

Maybe it was the way he talked to me sometimes. That had to be it. It reminded me of the way he talked to people that he found inferior in way as in you know, stupid. Yes, like people he thought were stupid, I guess he thought I was stupid.

"What?" I found myself asking him again. A slightly confused tone was what I chose to use. I liked to have him repeat things to me. I listened to him sometimes, but I always ask. "Bry, what did you say?" I spoke turning around looking at the slate haired boy in the door way.

I had done it this time. He was talking for an awful long time as I sat and stared at his reflection in the black television screen. "I said," He spoke slowly. I wondered if this was the time I tuned out his voice again. The last thing I heard was, "…you really should start on it."

I noticed myself nodding to the voice which I began to adore lately. "Of course, Bry." I turned back around and watched him on the blank TV screen. He looked mad. "Is everything okay?" I wasn't really curious, I knew it wasn't okay. He knew I just totally ignored him again.

"Tala, how do you expect me to stay here with you, if you can't hear a word I say?" He rested his hand on his hips. The upset and angry sort of face stared into the TV.

I let a smile spread on my face. "I guess you could stop talking."

He really didn't look amused. I found it rather humorous. It was a simple solution to a stupid and no very important problem. "Thanks," He spoke angrily as he turned on his heel to leave the room. That was when I realized he stopped talking.

The hum was gone. When I walked into the rooms he sat in, when I woke up in the morning and found him in my kitchen, he was quiet. "I wasn't serious, you know."

He nodded simply rolling his eyes. "What?" He asked in the same clueless voice I always gave him. I had no idea what he wanted me to say. Was he trying to teach me a lesson? Then I simply realized how slow I really was. He had actually stopped listening to me.

I knew he was brilliant. It was something else that bothered me though. The way his eyes seemed to focus around me. Poor boy, he had a conscience. I put on a lost face after dropping my rather impressed smile that luckily he hadn't seen. "Wow, I guess I understand how you feel."

"Yeah, I'll do it later." Bryan simply said as he glanced at me. I felt my eye twitch. He was seriously going to ignore me until _he_ decided he was done. He set an empty cup on the table for me and left the room.

I was completely impressed yet very pissed. With his doing this, I knew I couldn't just take what he said lightly anymore I had to be a better person and I had to start showing how much he meant to me… AND THEN I came to my senses. That bitch is gotta pay. I followed him to the living room, where I sat yesterday and stared at the blank screen ignoring him. The TV was on. He looked at me as I entered the room too. He hadn't fully lost habits of noticing me. He wasn't like me. To him, people were more than just there.

"Hey Bry, what if I told you that you meant the world to me?" I spoke as the idea hit me. "Well, what would you say if I said that I loved you?" By the look on his face he would cave soon, probably turn around and tell him his whole opinion about me. "Well, how about if I told you that every time I hear your voice, I feel comfortable, the hum relaxes me that is why I tend you tune out." I said the last part as I leaned over the couch whispering it in his ear.

He let out a weird gasping draw in of air and pushed out with a simple sense of giving in. In other words that sigh was the thing that told me I won. "Do you even mean any of that?"

I shrugged, I didn't really even know, I didn't care. Something about his voice that made me miss feeling like I was a stupid child that had broken a pointless rule. I missed it. It was something that made me feel realized, wanted and sort of cared for. I don't know what came over me, I don't even understand what exactly made Bryan do what _he_ did. I just walked to the front of the couch and sat down by him, taking the remote and changing whatever crap he had one to what I wanted to watch. I looked next to me and saw him staring at me obviously for an answer. So I leaned over just simply kissing him on the cheek and looking back to the TV. "Sure."

"So you do love me?" Bryan asked awkwardly. I nodded; I didn't really hear what he said. I wanted to watch my show. "That's great, Tala." He spoke quickly and I caught it. He stood in front of me, pissing me off really.

"What're you doing?" I glared at him rather mad. "Move." I felt like punching that smug smile off his face.

I smiled back fakely hoping it would get him to move. It didn't he just leaned towards me forcing me to fall back against the couch. He leaned in further. My eyes widened and I left frozen. His arms were keeping me in the exact spot he wanted me. I chose not to panic. I just closed my eyes. But then something smashed against my lips. I quickly opened my eyes to see him pulling away happily, a bigger version of his stupid smug smile that still blocked the TV. "Okay, I love you too."

He began to walk away and that was when I noticed he actually said something to me before walking away. "WHAT?" I shouted as I flung my head around in enough time to see him slipping in the kitchen. It was about time I figured things out. He must've been my wife the whole time. Ha, who would have guessed? "No, Bry, seriously, what?" I asked panicked. I let the words sink in. Who needed to really hear when you could feel actions? I turned back around to watch my show.

He came back in the room with my empty cup; it was full of coffee like I was used to it being in the morning and sat by me where he was before. "How'd you sleep?" His voice rang in my head with the usual morning question. It spread a smile on my face. Something about it was just great this morning.

"I slept very well." I said looking only at the TV. But as an unusual thing I sipped my Bryan made coffee asked him, "How about you?"

The smile that lit up his face was unbelievable; I never thought I could see him so happy. "Just great." He seemed to force the words out and he then easily let himself face me on the couch. I gave him a glance. He was just looking at me. I tried to watch the TV but with him staring at me it wasn't as amusing. He brushed his lips against my cheek. My eyes slowly fell open wider. I felt the heat rise to my face. "I said, I love you too."

I smiled, turning my head to him. I hoped I looked clam and wasn't blushing which obviously I was. "Yeah, I actually heard you, Bry." I turned back to the TV. He leaned on me, whatever kept him talking. He began to let a whole lot of mumble about dating rush from his mouth. I never looked away from his face. My only reply was, "What?"

Okay a little cute at the end but yeah, I got bored and needed something to do and I figured this would be a good idea. It's not great or anything but yea… Review please. 3


End file.
